


Loki and the Toy Phone

by Doctorwhogirl13



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorwhogirl13/pseuds/Doctorwhogirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set before Loki finds out about his true parentage. </p><p>Loki is having a bad day, and a little boy turns the day around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki and the Toy Phone

**Author's Note:**

> Partially inspired by this picture. 
> 
> https://fbcdn-sphotos-h-a.akamaihd.net/hphotos-ak-prn2/v/q71/1058478_10151721690762559_1692917473_n.jpg?oh=085b7625906e6a73cc8ed1c710a84793&oe=51E13B2B&__gda__=1373735613_4e2e411cbb567c700d931b3eb0b61e1f

It had not been a great day for Loki. Which is why he was currently looking for something to destroy, or someone to come by him with a stupid grin on their face so he could ruin their day. It would be even better if that person turned out to be Thor. That thought put a small smirk on Loki’s face as he stormed down the maze of hallways in the palace. 

His day had started out like any other. Terrorize Thor, put a snack in a guards trousers, and put itching powder in his manservants britches. When he returned to his bedchambers after the afternoon meal, he realized something was different, but he couldn’t quite place his finger on it. After a few minutes of searching he discovered it. Someone had taken a book from his shelf. But it wasn’t any old book. It was his book of Asgardian tales that Frigga used to read to him as a small child. He kept it mostly for sentimental reasons, but every so often, he would take it out a read the stories again and reminisce on what he felt were the better times in his life. And now the spot where it had sat was empty, and he was furious. 

He set off through the halls, not knowing exactly where to look. It’s not like he had put a tracking device on all his books. No one was supposed to enter his chamber without permission in the first place. 

He eventually came to one of the nurseries in the palace, and slowed down as he heard what sounded like a small child reading allowed to himself. And it was one of the nursery stories from Loki’s book. He burst through the door with a snarl on his features and saw the child of no more than 2 years, sitting in the middle of a large circular rug with Loki’s book resting on his crisscrossed knees. The kid stopped reading and gazed up at Loki, clearly afraid of what he saw. 

Loki decided to take the calm and cool approach to the situation, even though he was seething inside. “So, it was you. You snuck into my room, and decided to help yourself to one of my books and sneak away with it. Now tell me, how did you manage to accomplish this task?”

The child mumbled something as he looked down at the book still on his lap. Loki got closer to him. “Speak up child!”

“I found the secret passageways through the palace and I went exploring. Then I found myself in your chambers. I didn’t know it was your chambers at first. I didn’t realize until later when I was reading the book that it belonged to you, and therefore must have been your bed chambers.” 

Loki know instantly how the child had known it was his book. On all his titles, Loki placed a small insignia on the inside of the front cover. It was his horned helmet symbol leafed in gold. Hardly noticeable if you were not looking, but apparently the child was observant and had a scrap of intelligence. “Maybe I was too harsh with the boy,” Loki thought. Loki sat down beside him with his legs stretched out in front of him. 

“Did you read the whole book?”

The boy nodded, still being cautious. “May I?” Loki asked, holding out his hands for the book. 

The child slid the book over to Loki’s lap, and he started flipping through the familiar pages. “Do you have a favourite one in here?”

He nodded. “I like the one about the boy who figures out a way to stop the enemy attack through his mind and skills by building that huge trap.” 

Loki smiled, that had always been his favourite too, evidenced by the more worn nature of those pages. Loki continued thumbing through the pages until he reached the end of the book. He closed it, and ran his fingers along the hard cover. 

The boy suddenly stood up, and walked over to the other side of the room and picked up a toy phone. “Hello? Yes, he is here. Hold on.”

He walked back over to Loki, holding a hand over the plastic mouthpiece. “It’s for you!” He whispered. Loki looked at him strangely for a moment, then too the phone and put it to his ear. “Hello? Yes, this is Loki. You want me to what? Oh right. Yes, you are correct, that does need to be done. I will see to that immediately.”

Loki put the phone down on the ground and looked up at the boy. “What is your name?”

“Stan, sir.” he said as he sat down beside Loki. 

“Well Stan, I believe I owe you an apology for my previous actions. And as further recompense, I want you to take care of my book.” Loki handed Stan the book back. “I trust that you will care for it, and love it as much as I did when I was your age. And if you ever need more books to read, just stop by and let me know.”

“Thank you sir. Thank you very much!”

Loki ruffled his hair and stood back up. “Now, if you will excuse me, I have to find my brother, and do something to put a kink in his day”


End file.
